Metal Arms, Wings and Drama Queens
by CCKK12
Summary: Brooke gets into a SHIELD program and will work together with the Avengers. Brooke happens to be Bucky Barnes' granddaughter but is determined to ignore the family bond. Bucky has different ideas. Amid training sessions, missions and movie nights the question arises: can you ground your 28 year old granddaughter for liking Sam Wilson a little more than necessary?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the characters I created.**

**This story would like to focus on the relationship between Bucky and Brooke, but there will be romantic lines as well: OC/Sam, established Bucky/Steve and background Clintasha (because of OTP reasons).**

**It is set post CA:WS, Civil War never happened. It is the kind of AU when the Avengers all live in the Tower and fight crime together.**

**As for SHIELD, it was rebuilt and now operates mainly focused on the Avengers' activity in a much more restricted area than before. Fury is still in charge, of course.**

**This is the introduction, so let's meet Brooke :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Brooke Marlow, the newest official SHIELD member," Monna says as she lifts her glass and clinks it against Brooke's.

"It's not sure yet," Brooke corrects rolling her eyes. Well, it's _almost _sure. Brooke had a meeting with Nick Fury who liked her and with Tony Stark who loved her. She had a hand-to-hand combat training with a field agent, a male, who she made sweat and swear at least, and she did great on the general endurance tests too. There is only one interview remaining, with some of the Avengers and then she could get the job.

Brooke is still not sure if it was a good idea to apply for the SHIELD trainee program. They want to make a team of young recruits that would serve as backup and support for the Avengers. Brooke was drunk and the online form was too easy to fill out. Not her responsibility, really.

She still doesn't know why she showed up at the admission exam in the Avengers Tower, but she did. And it went great. So now she is supposed to celebrate in a fancy pub with Monna who had too many mojitos already. It's not that she doesn't like her current job as a receptionist and occasional personal trainer at the local gym. But if she can choose a little more excitement, she will.

Monna Hudnall is her best friend who works at Stark Industries. They met during Brooke's short time in the army. She learned endurance and some dirty tricks in a special classified program but the _Serpents_ did not get the green light in the end and she was discharged along Monna who worked as a researcher on the same program. Now she works in _Development_ and Brooke is fairly sure she is in love with Stark.

She sips on her screwdriver when Monna slams her elbow in her ribs. "God, it's the bloody Falcon," she whispers.

"Ouch," Brooke moans rubbing her side. She looks up and sees the famous Sam Wilson approach the bar. "We are literally three blocks away from the tower. It's not _that_ surprising. Stop acting like a fangirl, you are working on your PhD, aren't you?"

"And? A girl can't research gamma radiation and appreciate flying superheroes at the same time?"

"Stop, you are staring at him."

"I am not."

"You are." Brooke groans seeing the man make his way towards them. "Mo, we have no idea who this guy is. Make him work for it."

"You're so cruel, Marlow," Monna hisses but she is on board. That's what she loves in Monna. She is always with her when she decides to play around with men and never comments on the fact that maybe this is partly why she has been single for ages.

It is not about her, Brooke figures. She has nothing against her own looks. She has a strong but flexible body, her breasts are perky, hips wide enough to be called "feminine" and Monna insists her ass looks mesmerising if she wears the right skirt, her wavy chestnut hair reaches past her shoulder blades, her brown eyes are shiny and, as she has been told, beautiful.

But she didn't have luck with dating so three years ago, at age 25 when she got back from the program, she simply gave up on it. Guys don't necessarily take that decision into account though.

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" She hears and when she turns, she sees Sam freaking Wilson in front of her wearing a cocky smirk.

"Maybe buy me a drink first?" She suggests.

Sam grins. "I'd love to. But the bartender pretends I don't exist. However he seems to notice you girls alright."

"My friend has had a tough week. We accidentally became regulars," Brooke responds earning an indignant _hey!_ from Monna.

Sam still smiles. "Amazing. I'd really like to abuse that privilege. Can you order a whiskey for me? And whatever you drink?"

"I've had enough for today, but thanks," Brooke says and only asks for the whiskey which is on the bar three minutes later. Brooke wears a red deep v-neck sweater and only a bra underneath, she figures that helps her orders go smoothly.

"Amazing, thanks," Sam smirks downing the drink in one gulp. "I'm James by the way." He stretches his arm towards Brooke.

Monna coughs and Brooke elbows her in the ribcage, although gentler than she did her. "Dianne," she responds taking Sam's hand.

He hesitates before shaking it and murmuring a _nice to meet you _to her. Brooke knows why. He gave a fake name to test if she knows him. But she didn't call out the lie and now Sam is confused because he is Sam Wilson and someone doesn't recognise him. _Oh the horror._

"This is my friend, Maggie," Brooke continues and fortunately Monna manages to keep a straight face while shaking his hand too.

"Are you sure I can't buy you a drink, Dianne?" Sam asks turning back to Brooke with a charming smile that makes Brooke want to roll her eyes.

"Look, James, I am fine, really. You can just go back to your buddies." Sam looks over the poorly lit tables and when she follows his gaze she sees other familiar faces: Black Widow, Hawkeye and War Machine sit around one like they are just ordinary people, friends who popped in for a drink. Brooke decides she has to go through with the plan, so she looks back at Sam with a carefully stretched, polite smile on her lips pretending she doesn't find the group more interesting than anyone else in the pub.

Sam seems slightly disappointed and Brooke wonders if he remembers the time he didn't have the Falcon to pick up girls with. "You're so cruel. I can't just go back to them without drinks. They will get offended."

"And you can't take them drinks because…"

"…the bartender doesn't acknowledge my existence. Exactly. So now I have to hang out with you ladies."

"So now you conveniently forgot you could just ask me to order to your friends as well." Brooke points out. "Smooth."

"Hey, I won't bother you more than absolutely needed," Sam says indignantly.

Brooke gives him a long, pointed look that makes him chuckle.

"Fair enough. So thanks for helping me out," he winks and turns to go back to his teammates.

"I can't believe you just passed up a chance to shag Sam Wilson!" Monna whispers when Sam sits back next to Clint Barton.

"We might have to work together, Mo. I don't think sex would be a good idea right away. And then, he's not like Captain America," she adds jokingly.

"Rumour has it Cap is gay," Monna replies helpfully.

"Just my luck," Brooke shrugs. She doesn't really care about Steve Rogers either. Sure she respects him and she relates to him because she was part of a shady governmental program as well, but she never exactly found herself daydreaming about him.

"Pity. Perhaps you're lucky enough that he's bi. Clearly he has the hots for your family," Monna giggles.

"How many mojitos did you have so far, sweetheart? Too many, clearly," Brooke replies dryly trying to get the glass out of Monna's grasp but she doesn't let her and downs it before ordering another one.

Monna refers to the hot gossip about the relationship between Steve Rogers, aka Captain America and his childhood friend, aka James Buchanan Barnes, aka Winter Soldier, aka brainwashed master assassin, aka a valued member of the Avengers.

What is not public about Bucky Barnes is his one night stand with Bonnie Seward before he enlisted and left to the army back in 1943. It had unplanned consequences: a rushed marriage to Ernest Marlow, a baby boy named James Marlow, a divorce after just five years, lots of stories about the time mommy and aunt Connie went on a date with The Steve Rogers and The Sergeant Barnes, and a baby girl who James became a father of in his forties, who got named Brooke Marlow.

That makes Brooke Bucky Barnes' granddaughter, a fact she doesn't really care about and something she is definitely not interested in exploiting. She wouldn't mind if it didn't come up during her traineeship with SHIELD at all.

"If that is true, I should compete with my own grandpa. Gross," she remarks.

"They should make a series of it. They could call it…" Monna thinks hard for some moments. "_The Best Barnes,_" she announces proudly getting into a new giggling fit.

"Can we get a glass of water with lemon?" Brooke calls to the bartender and rolls her eyes at Monna. "I'm no Barnes. I'm Marlow."

"Your name might be, but in this world names come and go," Monna shrugs. Great. She got into the state _Drunk Philosopher._

"Put the mojito down," Brooke commands.

* * *

Monna drinks when Brooke goes to the restroom, when she looks away to check her phone and generally when she thinks Brooke doesn't see her. Brooke isn't sure why it is so important to her friend to get wasted and decides to call the night off early.

She stands on the pavement with Monna clinging in her neck and tries to hail a cab. The drivers only slow down for a moment, then glance at Monna and speed up again. Great.

"You are so stupid, Hudnall," she scolds.

"Oh but you loooove meeee," Monna says in a drunk singsong voice drawing out the vowels.

"Sadly," Brooke agrees before swearing when another taxi leaves them.

"Now you know how it feels," she hears a voice. Looking up she sees Sam Wilson standing next to her.

She sighs and nods. "It seems they don't appreciate my boobs like the bartender did," she admits. She wears a light green spring coat so her cleavage is definitely not that effective.

"Can I help?"

Brooke raises her eyebrow. Is he seriously waiting for an invitation? "Please," she says before cooing to Monna. "You won't fall asleep, sweetheart, right?"

"Mhmm," Monna comments.

Sam pulls out his phone and makes a call. Brooke doesn't know or care how, but in three minutes a black Mercedes pulls up next to them.

"Come on," he says helping Monna in the car. Brooke sits in the middle and Sam presses next to her.

"I think we should take her to my place," Brooke says giving the address to the driver. "Thank you," she tells Sam.

"No problem."

They sit in silence for at least six minutes. That's when Monna lifts her head off Brooke's shoulder. "Brooke, I can't believe I'm in Sam Wilson's car!" She turns her hazy eyes on Sam. "You know Brooke here is getting hired by SHIELD? I am so proud of her!"

Brooke feels a blush creep on her neck and cheeks. "You're going to have a hangover tomorrow and I just want you to know you deserve every second of it," she mutters. She hears Sam chuckle.

"So you know who I am," he concludes.

"I didn't want you to take it for granted just because you're a celebrity."

"I am not a celebrity. I'm a superhero."

"Superheroes don't get on women's magazine covers half naked," Brooke points out.

"I keep that issue in my drawer along with the Tony Stark calendar," Monna comments. Brooke covers her face with her hands.

"It was for charity!" Sam explains.

"And we are grateful to you, Mr Falcon," Monna nods solemnly.

Brooke sighs and stretches her arm. "Brooke Marlow."

"Sam Wilson," he responds. "So, a SHIELD recruit?"

Brooke nods. "Possibly. In the B01 project. There's an interview tomorrow and so far I've met Fury and Stark and they seemed to approve of me."

Sam smiles. "Oh, the Plan B team?"

Brooke huffs. "You guys had better come up with something nicer than that."

"Why? I think it fits. I mean, Plan A would be the Avengers."

"If you set up a backup team counting on your failure, you are not Plan A. You are Plan H."

"Plan H?"

"As in, Plan _Hopefully We Won't Embarrass Ourselves by Calling on the Trainees. _Plan H."

Sam laughs and shakes his head. "What did you think of Stark?" He asks.

Brooke decides the change of topic means she is right about Plan B. "He was professional," she shrugs.

"So dreamy," Monna mumbles.

"Monna works at Stark Industries," she explains to Sam who nods.

"A crush on the boss?"

"I think she just appreciates Mr Stark's intelligence," Brooke responds.

"Who doesn't?" Sam smirks.

Fortunately Monna doesn't get the chance again to embarrass herself and Brooke as they reach Brooke's flat. She thanks the driver who opens the door and helps Monna out. He sits back in the driver's seat while Sam steps next to Monna to support her.

It saves Brooke from the dilemma on how she should say goodbye for now. Sam is coming up. Right.

"Hey, is it true that Captain America is gay?" Monna asks once they manage to get into the elevator.

_Sorry_, Brooke mouthes to Sam who looks over her. He smiles at Monna. "Captain America has no sexuality, darling. He only has a shield and an urge to kick ass."

"What about Steve Rogers, then?" Monna asks stubbornly.

"It would be nice of Steve to be available for guys too if you ask me, I hear he is pretty popular with gays," he responds. Brooke admits it is a very diplomatic answer.

"Fair enough," Monna giggles and thankfully drops the topic.

"Here," Brooke points at the couch when they enter the flat and goes to her bedroom returning with a blanket and a pillow.

Sam helps Monna onto the couch and even tucks her in. Brooke goes to the kitchen island and fills three glasses with water. One she hands to Monna. "You can sleep in a moment. Just drink a little."

Monna does and Brook sets the glass on the coffee table. She hands the other glass to Sam and grabs her own gulping it down with a relieved sigh. "Thank you," she finally says.

"No problem," Sam responds. He steps to her and places the empty glass on the bar. He stands closer than absolutely necessary, Brooke muses.

"How is it with the cars? You all have one of your own? Driver included?" Brooke asks.

"They are from Tony. His friends - and colleagues, I guess -, have that number. Some drivers are always available. No question asked."

"How nice of Tony."

"He's generous," Sam nods. He looks around. The flat is not exactly tidy right now which makes Brooke self-conscious. "So I guess then I…" he drawls.

"Yeah," Brooke nods. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Sam repeats absentmindedly. He looks back at her. "Then I better…"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow? At the interview?"

He shakes his head. "At your training at one point, probably."

"Probably," Brooke repeats.

"Yeah."

Brooke knows they are being ridiculous. If he wanted to leave he would have left already. If she wanted him to, she would have told him already. But they still just tiptoe around the main event.

"I don't think it would be wise," Brooke says suddenly. "We might work together in the future and we should remain professional."

"Yes," Sam nods. "So this is the part where I leave, right?"

"I suppose."

"But you don't want me to, right?"

Brooke groans winding her arms around his neck. "Fuck it," she exclaims pressing her lips against his.

They stumble into the bedroom chuckling and kissing and panting.

"I just want you to know it has nothing to do with the Falcon," Brooke whispers while tugging on her jeans.

"I just want you to know it has a lot to do with your… personality," Sam replies kissing her again.

Right. She will have a one night stand with future colleague and playboy superhero, the Falcon. _Right._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the interest in the story so far! In this chapter Brooke and Bucky meet for the first time :)**

* * *

Sex with Sam was nice, Brooke concludes as she looks around the room after waking up (a quick glance at her phone shows it's 6:30) and realising the Falcon is still in her bed. They had sex. And it was… nice. Not mind blowing, not unforgettable, surely, but nice.

Brooke enjoyed herself, Sam did too, so it was definitely a positive outcome. She doesn't really expect more of sex nowadays anyway.

She gets up and puts on sweatpants and a black tank top before walking out of the bedroom, finding Monna still fast asleep. She places two painkiller pills on the coffee table for her and leaves the apartment to get something for breakfast.

She returns with fresh bagels and a coffee because she is unable to wait until her machine brews it. She needs caffeine, now.

She fixes omelette, makes coffee and prepares vegetables, laying the table on the bar of the American-style kitchen.

"Coffee," she hears Monna murmur before she opens her eyes and sits up with a quick motion that makes her groan and swear. "Brooke, sweetheart, what happened yesterday?" She moans sighing in relief when she sees the painkillers and takes one before attempting to stand up again. This time with success.

"Well, you got drunk and asked Sam Wilson if Steve Rogers is gay."

"What did he say?" Monna asks as she walks up to the counter and serves herself coffee.

"Dodged the question."

"Obviously. Wait, when did I even get to talk to him?"

"When he helped me bring you up. After he brought us home with his car. Or with Tony's car, anyway, with a car."

Monna sighs. "I'm sorry."

Brooke shrugs. "How are you? Hungover?"

"Yes, and I'm having a meeting today with Miss Potts."

"Then you should have breakfast first," Brooke says motioning towards the food ready on the bar.

As they sit down on the stools to eat, Brooke realises she won't get away with what happened. Sam can wake up any moment now. _Here it goes_. "Mo, we hooked up."

Monna looks up from her bagel. "Did we?"

Brooke giggles. "No, I mean Sam and I, we shagged. Don't scream—" she adds but she's late. Monna squeals. "Shh, stop it," Brooke hisses. "He's still here."

"What? You fucked Sam Wilson, the Falcon himself, and he spent the night in your bed?"

"Yes, and I don't want him to wake up to your screeching. Tone it down. Adults have sex some time, okay?"

"Sex, yes. But sex with an Avenger, that's entirely different. Does he even know that you're…"

"No, and it is irrelevant. I'm Brooke Marlow, that's enough for him to know."

Monna smirks at her. _Oh no. She wants details._ "How was it?"

Brooke shrugs. "Nice," she says noncommittally sipping her coffee. She rolls his eyes at Monna's expression. "What? It _was_ nice."

"You just had sex for the first time in ages with an Avenger. It was _nice_?"

"Yes. And don't yell, you'll wake him up."

"He deserves it if all he could give you was _nice._"

Brooke groans. "Stop it. Look, he was tipsy, I was tipsy, it was the first time, we don't know anything about each other, I don't really have much experience and even that is not the freshest, he is obviously used to porn star level girls. I don't see why nice is not enough."

"Because sex is never supposed to be nice. Going out for a drink, doing yoga, watching a movie, those should be nice experiences."

"I have no idea what sex is supposed to be like, Monna. But yesterday night you passed out piss drunk on my couch and I had an orgasm. So let's not pretend I had the worse time, okay?"

Monna shrugs and gives her a half knowing and half sympathetic smile. "Sure. So when is your interview?"

"At 9am," Brooke responds, grateful for the change of topic.

They chat about meaningless things for a while when they hear noises from the bedroom. "Remember, act normal," Brooke warns before Sam enters the living area in his clothes from yesterday and with a rather charming smile, at least as far as his intentions must go, Brooke muses.

Now that it's morning, she can see it was a mistake. It would be a bigger shock if she hadn't known it when they stumbled in her bedroom kissing yesterday night. They will be colleagues, probably, and they obviously don't have a lot in common. But Brooke firmly believes mistakes need to be made in order to help build character. So that's what she is going to do. Refrain from having sex with future colleagues and build character. Great.

"Morning ladies," Sam greets them but his confidence is crumbling as he stops in front of Brooke rubbing his nape.

"Coffee's in the pot and I got you a bagel too," Brooke says. "I promise I won't take it as a wedding proposal if you eat with us," she adds seeing the unease on his face.

Sam chuckles and goes to fill a mug with coffee. "Hope so. You're gorgeous, but I am not really good at commitment," he says sitting next to Monna, across Brooke.

"The best ones never are," Monna murmurs making Sam laugh.

"Let me know if you want me to sign that magazine cover you keep in your drawer," he winks.

Monna's cheeks turn red and she shoots a look at Brooke.

"You were so drunk," is all Brooke says with a chuckle before turning back to Sam. "Do I get some intel in exchange for the delicious breakfast?"

Sam looks up from buttering the bagel. "Depends on what you want to know," he shrugs.

"Who will be there?"

"Cap for sure. Tony, probably. Natasha and Clint," Sam replies.

Brooke gives a gentle kick at Monna's shin with her bare heel. "What about Barnes?" Monna asks helpfully.

"Bucky? He hates interviews."

_Good. _Brooke doesn't want to meet her grandfather for the first time during a SHIELD interview. Plus there is a smaller chance the others will recognise the similarity between their features if he is not present. Sure, eventually Brooke will have to deal with the kinship, but not now. Not right away.

They have a nice chat during breakfast after which Brooke walks Sam to the door so they can have a word without Monna watching them like a hawk.

"So, it was a fun time last night," Sam says.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping out again," Brooke nodded.

"Sure, no problem." Sam waits a little and clears his throat. Brooke can see he had this conversation a hundred times already. "Look, it was great, but I don't think—"

"We should ever do it again. Sure," Brooke finishes with a light smile. "I agree. I'm not looking for anything serious right now."

Sam smiles in relief. "Amazing. I mean… it's not that it's…"

Brooke chuckles. "Sam, it's okay. It's great. I had a great time." She rather had a _nice_ time but she doesn't want to say that. If Monna was right, _nice_ should not be the word to use here. "Let's just keep it this way. I'll be happy to be friends and colleagues with you."

Sam nods. "Alright. Alright, that's cool. Thanks." He smiles again. "Well, see you around."

"You too." After he leaves, Brooke leans against the door with a sigh. It definitely wasn't her worst one night stand, so she might as well call it a successful night.

* * *

"Could you look any more cliché than that?" Bucky asks stepping out of the bedroom of their floor (76th) at the Avengers Tower.

Steve looks up. "I'm literally just making scrambled eggs."

"It smells like freedom," Bucky teases. Steve throws a piece of eggshell at his head which he catches with his metal arm and a cocky smirk.

"You're not getting any. The most ungrateful boyfriend ever."

"Well, I _would _show you how grateful I am if you hadn't made me get out of bed at this ungodly hour."

"Like at 8?"

"7:56," Bucky corrects.

"You should come with me to the interviews. And then we could go out."

"Go out where? We should crawl back to bed right away." Steve smiles. They basically spent all of yesterday in bed but it never seems to be enough for Bucky. Steve loves it.

"Spoilsport."

Bucky grimaces. "Fine. Let's go out." He heads to the bathroom and Steve turns back to the eggs. "No interview though," he hears Bucky's voice before the shower starts running.

Steve finishes fixing breakfast before reaching for his smartphone and texting Sam.

_Everything alright with you? I heard you didn't make it back yesterday._

The reply arrives in some minutes. _Yeah sure. Got lucky. Spent the night at hers._

_Spent the night? Someone special, is she?_

_It was just one time. We discussed it & agreed. Plus she weirdly reminds me of someone. She gave me breakfast though._

Bucky returns to the living area and helps Steve lay the table wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Are you serious?" Steve huffs.

"Hmm?"

"I have work today, Buck."

"I'm aware of that, Rogers."

"Then why don't you go and put something on?"

Bucky sits down and smirks at Steve. "I'm just trying to feel comfortable."

Before Steve could argue about Bucky's sneaky methods and distraction tactics they hear a ring and FRIDAY's voice. "Mr Barnes, Mr Stark requests that you appear at the interview at 9am today."

"What?" Bucky snarls. "Why?"

"He wants you to meet one of the future trainees."

"But I will meet every one of them eventually, won't I?"

"Yes sir."

"FRIDAY, tell Stark that I will absolutely—"

"Buck," Steve warns. "He'll barge in here."

The prospect of Tony in their quarters makes Bucky reconsider. "…that I'll be there," he finishes.

"Yes sir."

"Why did she say future trainee if it is supposed to be a serious interview?" Bucky asks once FRIDAY leaves them alone, or at least it feels she does. Steve knows the AI is always there.

"They already had interviews with Fury and Tony, combat tests and endurance tests. They are pretty much in already."

"I'm glad we get to spend the morning there then."

"Come on, sweetheart. You're an Avenger now. Act like it."

"I want to go back in cryo please."

"No."

* * *

Obviously when Brooke enters the meeting room in the Tower, there aren't only the ones Sam mentioned around the table. There's Stark, Steve Rogers, Barton and Romanoff, Bruce Banner with a rather bored expression and James Barnes. _Goddamnit_. At least Wilson himself is not there.

As she sits down, she chooses to look at Tony. She already talked to him and it is less suspicious than staring at Bucky Barnes who looks eerily similar to her. They have the same hair colour (she should have dyed it), eye colour and she can see the exact replica of her lips on his face too. This is something Rogers is bound to notice as well, she figures.

"Miss Marlow," Tony smiles. "Glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back sir."

"You performed well against agent Caldwell during the hand-to-hand combat and on the performance and endurance tests too. You got army training and was chosen for a special program that didn't launch in the end, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"However you did not feel the need to disclose some information that regards the Avengers."

He knows. Of course he knows. And he goes on unbothered by Brooke's glare.

"FRIDAY runs a DNA test on every applicant."

"Tony, we understand. Your younger years were wild. A kid here and there sometimes…" Barton says with a smirk. But Steve doesn't even smile. He must know it too by now.

"It's not me, Robin Hood. It's Barnes."

"What?" Bucky replies a little louder than necessary. "Check your robot lady's brains, Stark. This girl's around what, 20? I was frozen at that time."

"I'm 28 and I am right here," Brooke says indignantly. "And it is not me, it's my father. My grandmother's name is Bonnie Seward and she and her friend Connie went on a date with you guys. Stark Expo, in 1943. She got pregnant after."

"Bonnie and Connie?" Steve repeats. Then it dawns on him. "Oh god. You mean that embarrassing night before Buck left for the war?"

"Didn't leave right away, apparently," Brooke murmurs making Tony chuckle. Bucky has been staring at her in shock for a long time now.

"That makes me your granddaughter, Mr Barnes," Brooke helps him out. "Hi."

"I want her on the team," Natasha exclaims.

Brooke takes a deep breath. "Look, I didn't disclose this because I didn't think it was that important. Our family never had any relationship with Bucky Barnes, so this familiar bond is only a biological fact, really."

"It's not like he was in the state to have any relationship with your family," Steve says defensively. Brooke is pretty sure the gossip is true about him and Barnes.

"Surely not. That's why it is irrelevant. That's all I meant to say."

"Right. Miss Marlow, could you wait on the corridor for a second so we can have a chat with the guys here?" Tony asks. Barnes still stares at Brooke.

"Of course sir."

She waits less than five minutes before Bucky Barnes steps out of the room and makes his way to her. "Hey," he says with a rather tense jaw.

"Hi," Brooke responds with a small but polite smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find it out like this."

Bucky nods and clears his throat. "So your father is my…"

"Son," she nods. "When my grandmother got pregnant, she married a man named Marlow and he gave his name to my dad. And yours too. James Marlow."

"Is he alive?"

"No. He died eight years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We weren't super close. My mother is still alive though."

He smiles at that. "Great."

"Are you together with Steve Rogers?" Brooke asks.

"Yes," Bucky nods simply. "I hope it doesn't bother you," he adds hesitantly.

"Why would it? I'm happy if you guys are happy."

"Thanks. "He clears his throat. "So I was thinking that maybe we could grab a coffee some time?"

Brooke frowns. "Mr Barnes, I… what I said in there was true. I don't think we should take this too serious."

"You mean the fact that we're closely related?"

"Yes. I am here to learn new things, to work with you guys, yes, but I am not here to connect with you." It was blunt, but at least it is the truth, Brooke figures. It is better to tell him now than having weird fake family dinners with Grandpa Bucky and Uncle Stevie, right?

Bucky nods slowly. "Not here to connect with me."

Brooke wonders if he is offended. He looks offended.

"No."

Bucky nods again. "Okay. As you wish." Before Brooke could say anything, he stretches his hand out. "Bucky. Don't _Mr Barnes_ me please."

She shakes his hand. "Brooke. Nice to meet you, Bucky."

* * *

Sam enters the 76th floor with six pack beer in the afternoon. Steve is on the couch watching baseball while Bucky cooks. It is his method to let off steam and as he didn't say anything to Steve about his grandchild yet, Steve figures it didn't go too well.

"What a cute domestic scene," Sam teases.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "You should order takeaway already. You won't get a taste of the famous Barnes Spaghetti."

"How rude. You're making like three hundred portions of it."

Bucky only shrugs.

_Bad mood_, Steve mouthes to Sam who fortunately changes the topic.

"Done with the interviews?" He asks throwing a bottle to Bucky and dropping one on the couch next to Steve before slumping down next to him reaching for one for himself.

"Yeah. Five recruits."

"Girls?"

"Two girls and three guys."

"Did Brooke make it?"

Steve turns to him frowning. "You know Brooke?"

"Yeah. She said she would work in Plan B but I wasn't sure she wasn't just pulling my leg."

"She wasn't. And yes she made it on the team. But how do you— oh. _Oh._" Steve suddenly understands. _Shit. _He tries not to draw Bucky's attention to the conversation but he is sure he listens in already.

"How do you know Brooke Marlow, Wilson?" Bucky asks chopping up an onion. _Great_, Steve curses inwardly,_ he has a knife._

"But Barnes, I can't have friends besides Steve and you?" Sam teases. Steve kicks him in the shin but his friend doesn't seem to understand his hint as he just glares at him for a moment before turning back to Bucky.

"That's just Steve."

"Cruel."

Bucky keeps eyeing Sam. "So?"

"So what? A man can't have secrets?" The fingers of the metal arm curls into fist and Steve kicks Sam again wondering if Bucky did it or the arm. If the latter, they need to get it checked out by Tony and Bruce. Bucky opens the hand and reaches for his beer.

"Did you touch her?" Bucky asks bolder than he did so far. Steve stands up.

"Buck—"

"You can say that," Sam shrugs enjoying the power he thinks he holds. "Or you can say I fucked her."

The bottle breaks and beer pours everywhere. A shattered piece of glass cuts into Bucky's flesh palm. _Shit._

"What the hell?!" Sam asks jumping up as well.

Steve is barefoot so he looks around for shoes to be able to approach Bucky who still stands there keeping eye contact with Sam, blood dripping from his wound.

"As it turns out," Steve says in slippers now stepping to Bucky and trying to pull him to the sink, "she is Bucky's grandkid."

The sound is similar as the bottle Sam holds slips and breaks on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this one we can see our heroes try to resolve conflicts around weird kinships. Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve manages to move Bucky to the sink and tries to wash the wound out with cool water.

Sam still stands there staring at them. "Grandkid?" He repeats.

Steve hears the familiar ring before the AI speaks. "Captain, do you require professional help to your quarters?"

"You mean a doctor, FRIDAY?" Steve asks. "It's just a little cut."

"I meant security," the AI answers. "I detect an unusually rapid heart beat in both Mr Barnes and Mr Wilson. And you too, Captain."

Bucky trembles slightly and tries to pull away his hand from Steve. He holds onto his wrist firmly.

"We're good, FRIDAY." Then he realises something. "Tell me you didn't tell Tony," he sighs.

FRIDAY is silent. Steve could almost swear it is guilt the AI displays. Is that even possible? "FRY—" he starts when the door opens and Tony Stark walks in.

"—DAY, lock the door," Steve groans hearing the door lock just after Tony.

"Rude," Tony comments. He steps forward and looks around the room, grimacing as he sees all the shattered glass and beer on the floor. "That's mahogany, Rogers."

"I'm sorry, Stark. We done here?" Steve asks still holding Bucky's hand while Sam sits back on the couch.

"What happened?" Tony asks before he goes to the bathroom and returns with a first aid kit. He places it on the kitchen island while Steve drags Bucky to it.

Tony opens the box and tries to drip antiseptic on Bucky's palm but he jerks it away. "So mature, Barnes. A grandfather shouldn't act like this, I'm telling you," he scolds which only makes Bucky growl angrily. Tony steps back.

Steve sighs. "It seems Sam had sex with Brooke Marlow," he says making Sam groan and bury his face in his palms.

"Oh. Was it any good, Wilson?" Tony turns to Sam.

Steve positions himself between Bucky and Tony and pulls his boyfriend close to be able to hug his waist and hold him back as subtly as possible. Bucky snorts when he realises what Steve does. Well, he does know some things about tactics, Steve reminds himself.

"Yeah, was it any good, Wilson?" Bucky hisses.

"Well, if you want to know, it was amazing," Sam finally replies, although it was rather _not that bad. _But Bucky doesn't have to know that.

"Alright. That's obviously just another thing that she never mentioned during the admission exams," Tony concludes.

"It kind of happened _after _the exam," Sam murmurs.

"I'll kill him," Bucky growls.

Sam must have heard it but decides to ignore Bucky altogether as he stands up. "So, where is she?" He asks Tony who doesn't reply.

"FRIDAY?" Sam calls.

"53th floor," the AI responds helpfully. "That's where the members of Project B01 are settled."

"Thanks," Sam nods and leaves, ignoring both Steve and Tony who try to stop him.

* * *

Brooke doesn't have to go back to her flat, an assistant-looking man tells her, her belongings will be transferred to the tower shortly. He introduces himself as Charlie Burke, the handler of the B01 project.

"We got a handler?" Brooke finds herself blurting out. Charlie, thankfully, chuckles.

"You bet your ass, Marlow," he nods.

Charlie takes her to the floor that she is to share with the other four members of the squad. She has her own room and bathroom just like the others, but the huge living area and the American style kitchen are common. Fair enough, she muses.

Four agents already sit on the couches watching Netflix on the screen that expands on the total width of the wall.

"Guys, this is Brooke Marlow," Charlie says.

Brooke shakes hands with the woman. Her name is Hazel Oakley and she is one of the most beautiful creatures Brooke has ever seen. She has long wavy hair, her thighs are so long it exhausts Brooke to look over them and she has perfect hazel eyes.

The men are certainly happy to see her but she figures she won't be the pretty one on the team. Which is fine because she doesn't need the attention and the challenge the boys might see in her. No more sex with colleagues, that is the plan. She will keep it simple and professional, goddamnit.

One of the guys named Rufus Seymour looks at her as if she was there to be eaten in whole though. He used to be a marine, he says. Brooke nods. That explains his broad shoulders, the icy gaze and the scar on his chin.

She used to be military, she responds.

"Then we'll have some wild shit to talk about," Rufus grins.

Garnett Howse worked at Stark Industries in _Testing_ before he decided he wanted to do more fighting and less paperwork.

"So you know Monna?" Brooke asks.

Garnett grins in a way that makes Brooke think he might be one of Monna's _mistakes_ as her friend sometimes calls her past flings.

"I do, actually. She works in _Development, _right? The one with the great… personality?"

Brooke has to admit Garnett wasn't a bad idea. He is tall and lean but she can see his muscles were made for running and, well, maybe other type of cardio activities. Monna surely had a fun night. Plus he is blond. Monna likes blonds.

Patrick Winter looks like CIA, but when Brooke remarks on it, his face shuts down completely and he replies that he doesn't think his past has any importance here. And maybe it does not. He seems the strongest one of the men, Brooke wouldn't want to fight him. She will probably have to though. For training.

* * *

Charlie leaves them alone and Brooke brews coffee for everyone before joining the others on the couches.

But she can't enjoy it for long as after thirty minutes she hears a ring and FRIDAY's monotone. "Miss Marlow, Mr Wilson wishes to enter the floor."

Brooke looks up to see her teammates fix their gaze on her. "I have honestly no idea—" she starts, but FRIDAY speaks again.

"He seems upset and insists to talk to you."

Brooke takes a deep breath. "I'll see what he wants."

"You can let him inside, you know," Hazel says. "We don't want to piss the Falcon off."

"Oakley has some ideas on what she wants to do with the Falcon though," Rufus chuckles earning a slap on his shoulder from the girl.

Brooke rolls her eyes as she downs her coffee and makes her way to the door. She is greeted by an angry looking Sam Wilson who leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What a pleasure that you're allowing me to bathe in your presence," he says.

Brooke raises her eyebrow at the clearly sarcastic tone. "I'm sorry?"

"Brooke _Barnes_, is it?" Sam basically spits.

Brooke frowns. The tone confuses her even more than the fact that Sam knows. Well, of course he does. He is tight with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

"I didn't think it was important," she says and she hates how it comes out defensive. What's his problem, anyway?

He steps forward so quickly that Brooke steps back.

"Granddaughter of James fucking Barnes?"

Okay, maybe he isn't so tight with Bucky. Brooke shrugs. "So what?"

"So what? He almost crushed my windpipe when he heard."

"What? You told him?!" Brooke asks a little louder than she intended. "Why?"

Sam now seems rather uncomfortable. "He… found out."

"Found out how?"

"I kind of told him."

Brooke takes a deep breath.

"Tony knows too," Sam adds. "And Steve."

Brooke groans. "Great. Marvellous. Amazing. I am so happy my employers and teammates know about that mistake."

Sam frowns. "Mistake? You didn't seem to mind it this morning."

"Well, it was nice, but it _was _a mistake."

Sam steps closer, slower this time.

Brooke can see something else is bothering him now. "What is it?" She asks with slight irritation in her voice.

"_Nice_, was it?" He asks back.

Brooke shrugs. "Yeah. It was fun."

"Fun?" In the next moment Sam is right in front of her and before she could react, he presses her up against the wall. His chest is flushed against hers and he pins her right hand to the wall. But her left is free.

Brooke can't decide if she should laugh or kick him. "Get off me," she hisses.

"I'd rather get you off," Sam says. "Again and again until it's not just _nice _or _fun _anymore."

"I don't even know if this is meant to be sexy or threatening, but if you don't let me go right now, I'll be the Barnes that crushes your windpipe, Wilson," Brooke responds coldly. Men pressing up against her didn't work in the army and it doesn't work now.

Sam smirks for a moment before he does as he was told. "I can't wait to see you at my training session," he remarks.

"Isn't it embarrassing if a Plan B member kicks your ass publicly?" Brooke asks back.

"Only if she is related to Bucky Barnes," Sam responds.

"So you are not best friends forever?"

Sam chuckles. "No, not really. We just put up with each other. He is the _best friend_/_boyfriend_, I am the newer friend. We are supposed to get along. For Steve's sake."

"How is that working out for you?"

"Today he was making pasta enough to feed an army. He told me to order a pizza."

Brooke grins. "Ouch."

"Don't be too sympathetic though," Sam smirks.

"So why did you even tell him about our… something?"

Sam clears his throat.

Brooke frowns. "Oh my. Wilson, tell me you didn't use this one night stand to get back at my grandfather."

Now he looks guilty. Yes, that is guilt, no doubt about it.

"Tell me," she repeats stubbornly.

"I wasn't planning on it!" He says defensively. "It just… it slipped out, okay, I am not proud of it."

Brooke groans rubbing her forehead. "I don't mean to be dramatic, Sam, but I will never have sex with you again."

"And deny those nice times from yourself? Why would you do that?" Sam teases but his smirk disappears when it becomes clear to him that Brooke is not impressed. He sighs. "Look, I'm sorry."

Brooke shrugs. "It wasn't that bad of a night," she responds knowing perfectly well that Sam didn't apologise for the sex but for telling Bucky about it.

He takes the hit well; he smiles again and is about to shoot back when the door opens again and Hazel steps out.

She looks over Wilson and gives him a smile that is certainly _not_ professional and that Sam returns with one of his own seductive ones.

"Marlow, we have a meeting with Fury in ten. Mr Wilson, glad to meet you. Big fan," she adds before returning to the quarters.

"Right," Sam smiles after her. Brooke is sure he just checked out Hazel's behind._ Bastard._ "Who's the pretty fan?" He asks Brooke.

She rolls her eyes. "Ask your friend Steve," she replies coolly before leaving him on the corridor.

* * *

Steve waits until the next afternoon to bring up the topic. He knows Bucky is sensitive to the arm concept as it was a tool to make him a killing machine, a tool he is stuck with.

But this is something he has to address. So that's what he does when they sit on the couch watching a baseball game that neither of them are interested in.

"How is the wound?" He asks indicating the cut on Bucky's palm.

"Sweetheart, I was a soldier and then a brainwashed murderer. I can handle a scratch," Bucky says amusedly. He won't ever admit that he likes how Steve turns into a mother hen when the smallest threat comes in Bucky's way.

Steve smiles. "Right. Listen, I wanted to ask…" he trails off.

"Yes, I'll make you dinner, your favourite. Consider it done," Bucky replies.

"No. I mean, yes, that will be great. But it is not about that."

Bucky raises his eyebrow. "You're stalling, Steve. You want to talk about Brooke?"

Steve stays silent.

"I really didn't think that date was a big deal for you. So technically I didn't _steal_ her if that's what you're—"

"Wait, what?" Steve asks confused.

"What?" Bucky repeats, with an expression that clearly indicates he doesn't want to have this conversation.

"You stole my date?"

Bucky clears his throat. "Well, technically you went with Bonnie and I went with Connie."

"And?" Steve frowns.

Bucky sighs. "Rogers. Brooke is Bonnie's grandkid."

Steve's eyes widen before he starts laughing. "God, Buck, you really made sure to shag every girl in Brooklyn before trying it out with guys, didn't you?"

Bucky is obviously relieved that Steve is not angry. "There weren't so many guys," he comments.

Steve waves. "It doesn't matter, I'm glad you had fun. Really."

Bucky smiles and leans over to kiss his lips. "My past lovers are not what you wanted to talk about though, are they?"

Steve takes a deep breath. "No." He bites his lip. "Buck, if you remember, yesterday before you broke the bottle you fisted the arm."

He learned it early on that Bucky prefers the arm to be called like this. Like it wasn't _his _arm, just an arm that he uses. That is probably the case anyway.

Bucky's face hardens. His jaw is clenched, his eyebrows furrowed and his face paler than usual. "I didn't," he replies carefully guarding his tone.

Steve nods slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, Rogers. I'm telling you right now."

"Right," Steve says. "Because I am certain that I saw it. So maybe we should go to Stark and—"

"Let him experiment on me? Like a little brainwashed lab rat?"

"No, darling. On the arm."

Bucky turns back to the game. "No."

"Buck—"

"No. I didn't do it. I'm alright. I'm fine. I go to the therapist, I take my meds, I work out, I walk in the nature, everything they want me to do. They will have to leave the arm alone. And you too."

Steve sighs.

Bucky looks into his eyes. "Alright?"

When Steve hesitates with the reply, Bucky gets so impatient that his knee bumps into Steve's. "Alright," he finally nods. "We'll leave the arm alone."

But he is sure he cannot do that. The arm moves without Bucky's consent or even knowledge. This is a problem. A problem to be addressed. But now it was enough to hug Bucky close and rub his back slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, thanks for sticking with the story! Let's see some training and kissing in this one :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fun to watch, hmm?" Brooke looks up hearing Hawkeye's voice from behind.

She sits on a bench watching Natasha train with Hazel and Garnett. The two trainees are really good, Brooke has to admit, but Natasha doesn't even seem to sweat.

Most of the Avengers and the whole team B01 are in the gym as well. Steve Rogers stands near the mat leaning against the wall and following the training intensely.

"I'm up against her in two days," Brooke replies. "So no, it is not that fun. It's kind of terrifying."

Clint laughs. "This is only the first session, right? It'll be worse."

Brooke sighs and pats the bench next to her. The archer sits down.

Natasha turns towards them on the mat and winks at Clint before roundhouse kicking Garnett in the chest with her bare foot. Hazel sees the opportunity and locks her arms around Natasha's neck from behind. Garnett is still on the ground when Hazel joins him after Natasha elbows her in the stomach just the right spot.

"What the hell," she pants. Natasha reaches for her hand and helps her up.

"It was a good one, the trick," she remarks with a kind smile that Hazel returns.

"Not sure how we'll help you guys out," Brooke remarks. "If she can't defeat it, we won't be able to either."

"Nat is good at hand-to-hand combats, and pretty great with guns. But that's not always enough."

"She can't fly for example, right?"

"For example," Clint nods.

Natasha, Hazel and Garnett leave the mat.

"Marlow, Seymour, you're up," Steve calls.

"Wish me luck," Brooke whispers as Natasha approaches the bench and sits on her previous spot.

"What do you think?" She asks pressing her lips against Clint's.

"That your left hook got weak," he smirks.

Brooke wears a tight black camisole and blue yoga pants. She removed the shoes when the session started just like everyone else in the gym. She steps to the mat and circles her shoulders to warm up.

"Winner gives the loser an orgasm?" Rufus asks stepping in front of her. He's half naked and Brooke spends a moment too long gazing at his abs.

"Just buy me a vibrator and we should be fine," Brooke smirks.

"Alright," Steve says walking forward and looking at them with a rather serious expression that Brooke doesn't quite understand as it is supposed to be a simple training session. Maybe the Captain doesn't ever smile? "Don't go easy on each other, but don't be too hard either. We don't want to send you to the med bay."

"Yeah, grandpa would be furious," Tony Stark remarks from the background. He sits on another bench next to the mat.

"It is not a _real_ family bond," Brooke replies before focusing on the trainee in front of her. She only earns a wink from Tony.

* * *

Sam waits not so patiently on the 76th floor before FRIDAY grants him access. Bucky sleeps on the couch in front of _Hercules_.

Sam often teases Steve about their apparent obsession with Disney, but he never saw a scene like this before. The Winter Soldier, master assassin and a valuable asset to both HYDRA and SHIELD having a nap while _I won't say I'm in love_ plays in the background.

Sam steps to Barnes and tries to wake him placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly. "Hey, Cap wants you down in the gym."

He starts to wonder why he was the one sent up here given FRIDAY is probably more than capable to wake someone up. It might be Steve's attempt to force them to communicate. Well, it works.

It works, because in the next moment the metal arm moves so fast that Sam doesn't stand a chance as it wraps itself around his neck. He grabs it with both hands but they feel inadequate and so, so weak.

"Barnes," he croaks. The sound is pathetically weak. Bucky seems to be still asleep. "Barnes, that's my— I can't—" He tries to cough but it doesn't work either.

"FRIDAY," he calls.

"Yes sir."

"Wake him up." Sam chokes out.

In the next moment water starts pouring from the ceiling soaking the whole apartment. It is really not Sam's concern though. Barnes stirs awake and Sam uses his chance to step back before the arm could grab at him again.

"What the hell?" Bucky shouts getting up and trying to run for cover. Except there is none. He curses in a language Sam does not recognise. "Make it stop!"

"FRIDAY, you can stop now," Sam says and the rain dutifully ceases.

Bucky still stares at him in horror. "What the hell are you doing here? And why did you ruin my movie afternoon?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Are you aware that you almost fucking murdered me?" He asks back.

Bucky raises his eyebrow. "Wilson. I'm the Winter Soldier. If I _wanted_ to murder you, you'd be six feet under already."

Sam clenches his jaw. He can already feel the sore skin on his neck. "You choked me."

"I didn't," Bucky responds.

"You did."

"No," Bucky repeats stubbornly.

Sam groans. "Steve wants you in the gym. Plan B is training."

"And why do I have to see that?"

Sam bites his lip. "Steve. Wants. To. See. You," he repeats slowly. "I don't care why. Are you coming or not?"

Bucky huffs. "Sure."

Sam does not speak to Barnes on their way down. But as Bucky glances at him sideways he catches him stare at the red bruising on the skin of his neck.

He briefly wonders if dying by the metal arm of a sleeping Bucky Barnes would have been better than dealing with the situation that they meet at the gym: Steve stands by and the others just look on as Brooke kisses passionately a guy who lies on top of her on the central mat.

Sam feels a rush of fury by the sight and lunges over Barnes who seems to be much angrier than he is supposed to be given the fact that he discovered that Brooke even exists just two days ago.

But Bucky seems pretty determined and soon he marches up next to Steve. "Is that a new kind of training?" He asks.

Steve places his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Give them thirty more seconds."

"It'll cost you so much," Bucky murmurs as he starts counting down from 30.

He is at 18 when Brooke turns them over and hooks her forearm under Rufus' neck keeping him flat on the mat.

* * *

Brooke doesn't expect the force with which Rufus lunges at her when Steve shouts _go._ She moans as she feels sharp pain in her hip as it hits the mat.

"Are you enjoying this as much as I do?" Seymour asks.

Brooke can't help her scoff. "Harder, baby."

"You got it," Rufus says with a chuckle as he tries to trap her body under his but she wiggles away and kicks him in the stomach.

She has time to get back on her feet before Rufus jumps on her again. This time she dodges him.

But it doesn't take much time and they are on the ground again, this time Seymour is pressed against her so close that she can feel his heartbeat against her chest.

Brooke is certainly not ready to tap him out and admit defeat, so she waits and tries to regulate her panting.

Rufus waits a little before leaning over her and placing his forearm over her neck. Breathing becomes a little harder.

"Marlow, are you out?" Steve asks stepping closer.

"Not yet," Brooke croaks.

"No shame in that," Rufus remarks. "Admitting to defeat is the first step to—" he starts but can't finish because Brooke presses her lips on his jaw.

She can hear Steve's annoyed sigh but ignores it as Rufus' arm relaxes on her neck and he kisses her on the lips.

She still kisses him when she hears the door open and when she hears Bucky's mumble. It is definitely not her grandfather's business what tools she chooses to train with.

And she chose _kissing _this time.

Rufus finally lets his guard down enough so she can flip them over and pin him to the ground. When he tries to get away from her grip, she presses her arm against his neck rougher and pushes her knee into his ribcage as she sits on him.

"You'd better tap out, sweetheart," she smirks.

To her relief, Rufus does tap three times on her knee. She relaxes her arm and stands up with a victorious smirk.

"That was so not cool," Rufus complains as she bends over and offers her hand that he doesn't accept.

Brooke shrugs. "Ask the boss," she says pointing at Steve with her chin.

Steve is obviously in a difficult position as Bucky still glares at Brooke standing next to him along with Sam from behind them.

On the other hand Natasha seems pleased with Brooke's result. "It's a perfectly valid way to take a dude out," she calls from the bench.

"If you are too weak to play fair, I suppose," Bucky can't help but remark.

Clint hisses as Brooke and Natasha both turn towards the grumpy man who clearly has misplaced parental instincts towards his granddaughter, Brooke figures as she tries to regulate her breathing.

"What is fair then?" She asks back. "Having a metal arm? Is that fair?"

The arm fists again, Steve can see it. A glance back at Sam confirms he saw it too.

Bucky frowns in a rather intimidating way, Brooke admits to herself, but she cannot back out of this now. She has to make it clear that she is not here to reunite with a part of her family that she never knew but to get her work done.

"Getting pumped on a super soldier serum? Flying? Having a green monster buddy on command? How is that playing fair but a little kiss is not?"

"A _little kiss_," Bucky repeats slowly.

Brooke shrugs. "I mean, Black Widow has a history of seducing targets."

"Yeah, but you are not a Widow. You are special forces and you should act like it," Bucky claims.

"Ground her!" Tony shouts from the other bench barely paying attention to the conversation as he types away on his StarkPad.

"He can't ground me, I'm 28," Brooke explains in vain since Tony obviously knows that. He obviously doesn't care.

"Did I win or not?" Brooke asks turning back to Steve and ignoring Bucky's scolding. She is tired and she wants to have a shower and put on a clean pair of sweats.

Steve hesitates for a moment. Brooke is sure he agrees with her but he tries to avoid any relationship trouble so he carefully navigates between the two Barnes'.

Brooke gets impatient seeing Bucky's hard look on Steve. "Captain? Did I win or not?" She repeats.

Steve remains silent as he looks around for help, for _any_ help. "Stark? What do you think?" He finally calls to Tony who glances up.

Brooke is sure Steve is desperate if he asks a second opinion from Tony Stark.

"Tie," Tony says as he stands and comes closer. "He's stronger, she's trickier. Second round in two days. Or three, whatever you prefer."

"No woman tricks though," Rufus comments.

Brooke rolls her eyes and nods. "Fine. Is that all for now?"

Steve nods. "Yes, Miss Marlow. You're free to go."

* * *

But she is not quite free to go as Sam follows her out and steps in front of her when she tries to enter the elevator.

"Is that what they teach in the army nowadays?" He asks with a smirk.

"What?" Brooke asks. "You didn't have the _fifteen ways to kiss yourself out of trouble_ training? It's so useful."

"I bet," he chuckles. "Care to show me the other fourteen?"

"I am not sure. My grandfather might just die of a heart attack."

"Right. Old folks and cardiovascular problems are no joke."

Brooke is exhausted and irritated after the session that she won but that she did not get any recognition for, and still, she laughs softly. She wonders for a moment if it is good or bad news that Sam makes her laugh so easily in such a state.

"Exactly." She steps closer. "I would love to give you a lesson some time, Wilson. But I am a bit worried you'd use it to get points in this ridiculous war you're waging against Bucky."

Sam smiles. "So cruel, Marlow. You know I would never—"

He cannot finish the sentence because Brooke leans forward and kisses his lips.

"A terrible liar," she whispers against his mouth.

"And a wonderful kisser?" He asks with a soft chuckle.

"An okay one." Brooke pulls back and pushes Sam aside by his chest stepping in the elevator.

"Hey, what about the other thirteen?" He asks when the door starts closing on her.

"Patience, Wilson," Brooke shrugs wondering why she kissed Sam and why it felt so different from kissing Seymour.

* * *

The next day Brooke goes to the gym alone. Charlie told them the first day that they are allowed to use Stark's robots for training.

It would be the best method to show Barnes that she deserves her place on the team. No amount of kissing will defeat a robot after all.

Well, probably. One can never know what Stark is capable of in his lab after days running on coffee and determination. That's something she always hears from Monna.

"Won't that be too much clothes for training?" She just finishes wrapping up her hands when she hears Bucky.

She turns around. Her grandfather wears sweatpants and a plain white shirt, his muscular flesh arm and the shiny metal one seem quite intimidating.

"I thought yesterday we got over that," she says. "Not to mention that I was under the impression that you respected my point of view on this…" she waved her hand between them. "thing."

"It has nothing to do with us being relatives. I just don't think it is the right way to handle a hand-to-hand combat. Out in the field—"

"Oh really? You think just because I _chose_ to use one particular trick yesterday, I am not able to use the rest if I need to?"

Bucky shrugs. "I know pretty gals can go a long way without actual knowledge or skills in this world."

Brooke can only stare at him. "Pretty gals? That's how you see me? A pretty girl who uses her tits to get away with anything?"

"That's all I've seen so far," Bucky says and Brooke is sure it is his defensive face. _Well, too late for that, grandpa. Too bloody late._

"Okay. I'll show you something else then," she promises as she beckons to him with her index finger.

"No, I don't think that's…" Bucky falters. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh? So calling me a stupid little bitch is okay but letting me prove you wrong is not?" Brooke asks.

"I wasn't calling you that."

"It sure sounded like it." Brooke does a couple of warmup moves. "Come on, Bucky. Let's settle this right now because in some months you'll need to trust me on the field. Let me earn that trust."

Bucky groans but does not protest as he walks to the bench, takes off his shoes and steps on the mat barefoot and clearly uncomfortable.

"Come on, I don't bite," Brooke jokes as she gets in position, knees slightly bent, hands up, gaze roaming over her opponent's form.

"Don't you?"

"Only if I get desperate."

She quickly does. First it seems fun, she ducks when Bucky uses his flesh hand to aim at her chin and as she takes the hit in the shoulder she decides he must pull his punches.

But before she could tell him she wants to see the real deal, she gets to see it.

She tries to kick in his stomach but Bucky grabs her ankle with his metal hand and pins her to the ground in an instant. In the next, however, his arm presses against her throat.

The metal is cold, although not as cold as she thought it would be, and unyielding. First it is only a slightly uncomfortable feeling and then breathing gets too hard so she taps on his flash arm.

The metal fist gets even tighter around her neck.

Brooke does not understand. Bucky knows the rules of a training session. He just won, he doesn't need to demonstrate his power anymore. And still, the cold fingers keep pressing in her throat.

She reaches up and grabs at Bucky's flash shoulder, her nails digging into the shirt and the skin underneath. "Buck—" she breathes.

His expression seems foreign to her. His eyes shine with determination and fury, but there is something underneath too… maybe panic?

"Please," she tries to bargain with whatever remained of Bucky Barnes in the man above her. She closes her eyes barely hearing sirens, running and shouting in the background.

"Brooke? _Brooke_? Brooke, you need to breathe. Brooke!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for sticking with the story and sorry for the late update. I made sure to make this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for it.**

**In this one we get to see the aftermath of the accident of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss, you need to leave."

"No."

"You've been here for three hours. The visiting hours ended two hours ago."

"Yeah but you see, I need to be here when she wakes up. She's my best friend."

"I know. You told me at least eight times so far."

"And for some reason you still keep insisting I leave."

Brooke groans and opens her eyes, a rather tiresome activity. "Mo?" She says coughing a little as words scratch her throat.

"Brooke!" Monna is by her side in the next moment. Brooke can see her brown eyes that seem to be full of worry and relief at the same time. "Brooke, you're here, you're safe. I— I can't believe, I wanted to go and shout at Barnes but they wouldn't let me in and—"

"Miss, please, you need to give Miss Marlow some peace."

The nurse grabs Monna's arm in a rather determined way and pulls her away from the bed.

"I'll call the doctor. Stay put, Miss Marlow," she says before heading out of the room with Monna still in her grab.

"Please, can I talk to my friend for a moment?" Brooke asks. Her voice is low and feels rusty.

The nurse rolls her eyes but lets Monna go.

"What happened?" Brooke asks when Monna steps back to her.

"God, Brooke. I talked to Sam. He was here too. You've stirred up life here quite good, you know?" She chirps. "Which is something because it is the Avengers Tower."

Brooke groans and ignores the warm feeling in her stomach hearing Wilson came to see her. "Tell me what happened."

"I think your grandfather has issues," Monna says as she sits on the chair next to the bed and starts recapping the story.

* * *

Steve sits on the couch with a book on his lap. It's the _Catcher in the Rye_, a classic, as he was told, and he loves it. But right now it is not enough to distract him. He listens to Sam who scrolls through Netflix while talking.

"I am telling you, he just grabbed my neck. And the weirdest part is that he denied it all. Look at this, mate." Sam hooks his index finger in the collar of his shirt and pulls to reveal a bruise on his neck.

Steve curses softly.

Sam goes on, ignoring it. "Look, I know you are happy he's back with us, we are _all _so fucking happy. We are also happy that Tony had to stop with the virgin-Cap jokes. Anyway. He's dangerous. That arm has a brain of its own and Barnes refuses to even acknowledge it."

Steve sighs. "I understand, Sam. What do you want me to say? I don't like it either."

"I want to hear you say that you will do something about it, Steve."

"But I said that already."

"When?"

Steve stares at Sam. "Beg your pardon?"

"When did you say that?"

"Like, weeks ago? All the time you bring this up?"

"No. You never said that. You said _Sam, we gotta be patient,_ you said _it has to be tough for him_, you said _normal life will help him break through it,_ you said _mate, I love him, let him be,_" Sam replies. "You never said you would do something about it."

Steve opens his mouth to retort when they hear FRIDAY's beep.

"Captain, your presence might be required at the gym."

"And why is that, FRI?" Steve asks. Tony teases him about how he has gotten friendly with the AI over the last months. _Nicknames, huh? So cute, Rogers._

"Mr Barnes is training with Miss Marlow."

Steve leaps to his feet and Sam does the same, the book and the remote control falling on the floor.

"How is it going?"

"Her life signals are getting weaker, sir."

Steve turns and stares at Sam in horror. Sam mirrors his expression.

The elevator has to go down to the 32nd floor where the gym is, but it has an emergency setting, so they get there quite fast.

Seeing the scene in front of him Steve has to admit he didn't overreact the situation. Bucky holds Brooke down and her leg jerks, both her hands on his metal arm that grabs her neck too tight, Steve can see it even from here.

"Bucky!" He calls as they run towards them. He jumps on his boyfriend's back, grasps the arm and pulls, while Sam tries to reach under the fingers to release the grip. "Let her go, you're hurting her," Steve says wondering if it is Bucky or the Soldier he talks to. "Bucky!"

In the moment the arm gives way, Sam pushes it away and scoops the unconscious Brooke up, getting her away from her grandfather, while Steve tackles him to the ground and keeps him in place.

Fortunately the man doesn't put up a fight. Steve does not release him as he calls for FRIDAY and asks for medics and a stretcher for Brooke (to which FRIDAY responds in a rather offended tone that she arranged that already) while Sam starts shaking her shoulders.

"Brooke? _Brooke_? Brooke, you need to breathe. Brooke!"

* * *

"Wow," Brooke gasps touching her neck and wincing at the feel of the sore skin. "Where is he now?"

"Who? Wilson had to leave. Still, rather nice of a one night stand if you ask me—"

"Barnes, Mo. Where is he now? Is he hurt?"

"No. A little beat up, that's all," she hears another voice.

Tony Stark wears a Black Sabbath t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He seems _delighted_ by the events, Brooke muses. She wonders why. Maybe because this time the troublemaker is not him.

"Mr Stark," Monna greets him, clearly making an effort to hide her excitement seeing her boss/secret crush here.

Tony doesn't notice it as he frowns. "Miss Hudnall, already starting the project? Don't you think we should check Barnes first?"

"She's my friend, Tony. For some odd reason she came to see me, not to write a report on me."

Tony looks at Brooke with a smirk. "Odd indeed."

"And why are you here? Am I fired?"

"Fired? For what? Triggering a whole new range of tensions in my team? Possibly sending Barnes back into insanity? Needing 24/7 supervision?"

Brooke glares at him.

Tony shrugs. "No."

"Why not?"

"We can handle a little havoc now and then."

Brooke sighs. Is that supposed to be a compliment or something?

"Where's Bucky?"

"We've decided to give him a little space. He's in a room on the 58th floor," Tony replies. "Rogers is trying to convince him to let us take a look at the arm, I hope. Actually, Hudnall, I will need you to pull up the analysis we already have on it."

Monna kisses Brooke's cheek before she goes into work mode and leaves with Tony. Brooke doesn't really mind. The silence of the hospital room is nice and lulls her back to sleep.

* * *

"I know you are angry," Bucky says.

_No shit_, Steve wants to say. "I am not _angry_," he says instead.

Bucky snorts. He doesn't believe him. Of course not. "Steve. You can admit it. You can yell at me. It's fine."

They are in the room Bucky is currently locked up in. That is not exactly the case, of course. He could leave if he wanted to, but cameras would be on him closely monitoring him. Probably that will be the case once he moves back to the 76th floor anyway.

Bucky sits on the bed in a pair of sweatpants and watches Steve's back. Steve stares out of the window stubbornly. Or well, cowardly. He was never one to shy away from conflicts. But conflicts with Bucky? That's entirely different.

He sighs. "That arm has a will on its own."

"Possibly," Bucky murmurs from behind him.

Steve is not sure if it is intentional or not but it is all it takes for him to snap. He turns around and looks Bucky in the eye. "Come again?"

Bucky stays silent.

"Did you just say _possibly_, Buck?" He asks. "_Possibly_? You almost choked Sam in your sleep the other day. You sent Brooke in the fucking med bay. And all you can say is _possibly_?"

Bucky's face does that weird thing when he seems to be smirking, frowning in offense and getting angry at the same time.

When it used to happen back in the old days, Steve grabbed his sketchpad and left their apartment. By the time he got back there was only one emotion to deal with.

But now there is no time for that. He needs to address this issue and urgently. This might ruin his friendship and relationship with Bucky, his friendship with Sam, bring down the atmosphere they work hard on to maintain in the team and it will certainly give leverage to Tony in their never ending friendly or not so friendly teasing war.

"That arm is dangerous. It makes _you_ dangerous. You'll go to Stark to get it checked."

"But—" Bucky starts and Steve can't decide if he is upset over that prospect or just wants to have the last word as if they were in a couple argument.

But they are not. Does Bucky even know that? Does he know what's at stake? Steve wonders.

"No," he says in a determined tone. Seeing Bucky's expression it might have come out a little harsh, he concludes.

But he takes a deep breath and goes on. _Come on Steve, conflict handling 101. You can do it. _

"You're going to Stark to get it checked or you and I will have serious issues, is that clear?" He asks. _Damn it Steve._

He has to retreat. He gives a curt nod to Bucky who stares at him blankly and without any protest as he leaves.

Well, it could have hardly gone more wrong, Steve concludes. Perhaps it is time he assessed just how important Brooke Marlow is for the Avengers.

* * *

Brooke gets cleared by the doctor the next morning. Monna texts her that she got a little caught up with the ARM project (all caps) and she invites Brooke for dinner next week.

Monna is in the Tower too, by the way, as most departments of Stark Industries still operate here. But Brooke knows they won't meet more than usual. For one because they meet a lot anyway, and also because their working methods will differ greatly. Monna likes to exhaust herself beyond human limits when she has a project, just like her boss.

Something is definitely different when she enters the 53rd floor returning from a shopping tour three days later. Hazel and Garnett sit on the couch giggling and cooing to something Brooke does not see.

"Hey princess. Can I name her?" Garnett asks. Brooke raises her eyebrow in confusion while Hazel stands up and scoops the object of their attention in her arms.

Brooke frowns as she approaches her and hands a cat over. "She came for you," Hazel says.

"What?" Brooke asks.

She looks down at the cat. It's beautiful, actually. It has bluish hair with grey stripes on it, green eyes and it already purrs and rubs its little head against Brooke's upper arm.

"What?" She repeats. "Mine?"

Hazel nods and motions towards the coffee table in front of the couches. Brooke chuckles in surprise seeing the envelope on it.

"It's real paper? Like in the Middle Ages? Does Tony know that we have it in the tower?" Brooke whispers conspiratorially as she moves towards it. The cat jumps to the floor and runs to Garnett, rubbing against his legs.

"We are afraid to tell him. What if FRI gets jealous?" Garnett asks as he pets the cat.

Brooke smiles as she tears open the old school communication channel. It holds a little note.

_I am sorry._

_I thought you would like her, she's three years old. Got her from a local shelter._

_Don't tell Stark._

_J.B.B._

With a sigh Brooke drops the letter on the table. "FRIDAY?" She calls.

"Yes Miss Marlow?"

"Does Mr Stark know about the cat?"

"Yes Miss Marlow. He also wants to ask you to find a name for the feline. This way he can put a name tag on its collar."

"Collar?"

"Yes, to be safe the collar Mr Stark designed for the cat has GPS in it for tracking and also, it will make it possible to keep the animal out of dangerous zones should it leave your quarters. This way she will be safe."

"So… Tony is not mad?"

"Mr Stark loves kittens, Miss Marlow. His exact words."

Brooke actually loves cats. She had three growing up and she wanted to have one in her flat too, but the landlord wouldn't allow her. She is not even mad at Bucky about the risky training session, but damn, now she has to start warming up to him, doesn't she?

The kitten gets named Blueberry. Everyone calls her Blue (except for Sam Wilson, obviously, who meets the cat the next movie night and from that moment on calls her Her Majesty Lady Blueberry Cheesecake).

Blue spends a big portion of her first night playing with Brooke's toes until she gets fed up with the kitten and locks her out. When she wakes up, she finds Blue napping on Patrick's chest on the couch. Her grumpy teammate doesn't seem so intimidating anymore.

* * *

Steve feels a light shiver run up his spine as he turns and pulls the shield in front of his chest instinctively, still gasping in surprise as the knife slides off and buries itself in the central mat of the gym.

It is not a training knife. It is a real freaking knife and someone threw it at him. He doesn't need to look at his attacker to know who it is. He snaps his fingers to shut off the training robots before he speaks.

"What the hell, Romanoff?!"

Natasha reaches for the next knife in the holder on her thigh and raises it above her head. "Don't be such a crybaby. I knew you would be fine."

"_Fine_ as in not dead or not cut?"

"Semantics," she huffs.

"And may I enquire why you are aiming at me again?"

"What have you done to Bucky?"

Steve raises his eyebrow.

The friendship between Natasha and Bucky is one he has been happy about. Truly. Bucky seems relaxed around her and she loves that at least one person on the team is both willing and able to beat the hell out of her during training. _No pain, no gain, Steve, _Clint shrugged when he asked the archer why Natasha seemed to enjoy it so much.

But right now Steve questions his previous judgement.

"What are you talking about?" Did Bucky tell Natasha about he whole "we will have issues" discussion? Because Steve is really not proud of that one but he also does not have a good explanation for it.

Natasha huffs as she throws the knife at a target behind Steve - he is sure he would get a heart attack, if it wasn't for the super soldier serum -, and taps on her watch.

Steve hears FRIDAY's monotone.

_Incoming text from Bucky_

_If you happen to see Steve could you ask him if we're still dating? Not so sure about it right now._

Steve bites his lip. "The answer is yes," he says in an even voice although it stings him that Bucky is so insecure about them. "You can tell him. Yes."

Natasha reaches into the holder again.

"What?!" Steve asks hiding behind the shield again. "Isn't this the right answer? It's okay, we're fine. It's a minor issue— a minor argument we've been having but—"

The bullet hits the shield and the impact forces Steve take a step back. "Did you just shoot at me? Natasha, we'll seriously have to talk about your anger management methods. How does Barton put up with them?"

He risks a peek and when he sees Natasha has her arms crossed in front of her chest, he lowers the shield.

"Rogers. Your boyfriend thinks you might have broken up with him. He needs you. Go and talk to him. I am not a messenger."

Steve groans. "Will he let Stark run the tests? With the arm?"

Natasha glares at him. She literally shot at him just moments ago but now he feels even more intimidated. "Not. A. Messenger," she drawls before she turns around and leaves.

Steve sighs as he heads to the changing room. He needs a shower.

Three days passed since his disastrous argument with Bucky. As shameful as it is to admit it, he hasn't talked to him ever since, although yesterday he left the 58th floor. He did not move back to the 76th though. He is in an otherwise empty suite on the 50th and Steve didn't go to see him yet.

He heard about the cat. Of course he did. Clint drove Bucky to the shelter and they video called Bruce to help them choose between the two finalist cats, or so Clint told him.

It was a nice gesture. Really. Steve is more of a dog person but Bucky adores cats. Steve has always imagined that one day they will move to the countryside, buy a house and keep animals. All kinds. The cats and the dogs won't be allowed inside the house but Steve already knows Bucky will bend that rule.

Well, of course first he should talk to his boyfriend, he admits. Natasha is right. Captain America is a goddamned coward, isn't he?

* * *

Only two days after receiving Blue Brooke decides that she will be the only one with access to cat food. Blue is beautiful, loves her belly and is a master of cajolery. So if Brooke wants to prevent the kitten from getting too fat by too many treats, she has to monitor her consumption.

She decides to use the kitchen of the 50th floor to store the cans and bags of food she bought for the kitten. She realises the kitchen has other advantages too. Ever since Brooke found Rufus munching on her granola bar, and not even batting an eyelid when she attempted to scold him for it (_We're on one team, Marlow. How are you going to save my life if you are so butthurt over food?_), she doesn't feel that comfortable about storing snacks in the kitchen of Plan B.

She is not surprised when the kitten joins her at 11:30pm as she leaves her quarters to get a box of chocolate milk from her secret kitchen. Blue chose Brooke as her primary human and thus has a tendency to follow her around. And she always seems to know when food might be involved.

"You'll get renamed Garfield if you want to keep up with this," Brooke remarks as they arrive. The kitchen is dark and when she switches the light on, she gasps. "What the hell?!"

Bucky Barnes sits at the kitchen island, his metal arm stretched on the bar. The skin of his left shoulder is red of blood. He holds a knife in his flesh hand.

"You did that?" Brooke asks as she steps closer.

Blue doesn't concern herself with the blood or the painful look in Bucky's eyes. She jumps on his lap and settles on it.

"Bucky. You did that?" Brooke repeats when her grandfather doesn't reply.

Blue starts purring.

Bucky swallows but stays silent. Brooke steps closer.

This should be terrifying. This is the same man that almost killed her just days ago and now he has a knife.

But Brooke is not afraid. Brooke is not afraid because she sees him. She sees James Barnes the way he is. Vulnerable. Wounded. Exhausted. In need of help.

She reaches him and stretches her arm for the knife in his hand. He jerks it away.

"Bucky please," Brooke coos. She carefully touches his right shoulder. He shivers under her touch but at least he doesn't pull back. "I'm calling Steve, okay?" Brooke asks softly. She learned it in the army. _Talk softly to frightened children and brainwashed assassin grandpas. _Or something like that.

"No," Bucky replies. The sound comes out hoarse and hostile. "No." Brooke glances at the metal arm. The index finger twitches.

"Bucky, you're hurt," Brooke tries to argue. "You did this?" She asks again.

Bucky looks down to the cat. Blue gazes up at him. They obviously have a discussion and Brooke wonders if the kitten is a real cat or another experiment from the 40s. Humans turned into animals or whatnot.

"I can't get it off," Bucky finally admits, probably to the cat, Brooke decides. "I can't get the fucking arm off."

Brooke stares at him and sees him, his determined face, his desperation. The blood on his shoulder where he tried to, what, _cut off _the damn thing?

And she knows she is in for a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, thanks for sticking with the story, lovely people :) In this one we get to witness Brooke and Bucky's hard night. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke tries to reach for the knife again, slowly and carefully as she keeps eye contact with the man.

"Hey. We can get it off. We can have another one designed. One that you like. Or we can get you a regular prosthetic. What about that? They have really good ones by now. Or you can just take a break and go one armed for a while. Who cares, right?"

There's silence and then, "Steve," Bucky says, his grip on the knife getting stronger. "Steve cares."

"What? I don't think it would bother him, he used to have every kind of illnesses, didn't he?"

Bucky stays silent again. "He wants me to get it tested by Stark."

"Tony can take it off," Brooke says. "I'm sure of it."

"No," Bucky responds. The metal index finger twitches again.

Brooke sighs and steps back. "I'm going to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom, okay? Be right back."

To her immense relief, when she gets back with the kit, Bucky is still there. Blue still purrs in his lap as well.

Brooke works in silence. She wipes the blood off as best she can and pours antiseptic on the wound before patching it up. Bucky lets her, fortunately, and doesn't even wince.

"What is it with Steve?" Brooke murmurs as she tidies up the kitchen bar. "You had a tiff?"

Bucky snorts. "You can call it that."

Brooke waits for him to continue.

He puts the knife down absentmindedly as he starts petting Blue.

Brooke wants to move forward to snatch it but she refrains from any sudden movement. She has to play it cool or Bucky gets panicked again.

"Are you guys talking?"

"We're not."

"Ouch." Brooke smiles at Bucky when he looks up at her. "Well, as someone with absolutely zero experience in successful relationship conflict handling, I think the longer you wait the worse it will get."

"No shit," Bucky says, but Brooke sees the ghost of a smile on his lips. "No successful relationship conflict handling?" he repeats thoughtfully.

"No, never."

"No relationship?"

"Actually I am not even sure about that."

"So Wilson and you are just..." Bucky seems uncomfortable, but it is grandpa Bucky now and not wounded ex-assassin Bucky, so it is better than the alternative, Brooke figures. Plus, she kind of likes seeing Bucky flustered over her non-existent romantic life.

"Shagging?" she asks helpfully.

Bucky casts his eyes downwards and shrugs.

"It's not even that, honestly," Brooke finally answers. "We're... buddies. That's all."

Bucky seems relieved by that information, so Brooke decides to return to the previous topic.

"So you're not going to go to Tony?"

"Obviously not," Bucky confirms, judging by his darkening eyes already falling back into his gloomy state.

Before he could remember the knife next to the metal arm, Brooke makes another suggestion.

"Monna."

"What?"

"We're going to Monna. She works in_ Development _at SI and she knows about your a—"

"_The_ arm," Bucky cuts in. "It's not my fucking arm."

Brooke frowns. "Right, sorry," she backs off. "So what I'm saying is, she can help you remove this."

Bucky looks at her without replying for so long that Brooke opens her mouth again.

But then he nods once.

That is all Brooke needs. She retrieves a bag of chips from the cupboard and three boxes of chocolate milk from the fridge.

"Blue," she calls and the kitten, albeit reluctantly, jumps off Bucky.

* * *

They reach the 27th floor where Monna is working in her lab.

They are greeted by JOCELIN, the AI responsible for Stark Industries. "Miss Marlow, I have to inform you that these labs are not safe for the feline. It will not be able to enter."

Brooke looks down to Blue. The kitten now has a white collar that contains a chip to keep her out of dangerous locations in the tower. The security system blocks the door if it senses the chip.

"You need to get back to your room, little one," Brooke says.

Blue meows and lays down on the floor rolling around and stretching.

Brooke rolls her eyes but Bucky chuckles.

"Mo," she calls once they step inside the lab leaving a rather offended Blue out in the corridor.

"Over here!" Monna replies from behind something that looks like a piece of a spaceship or an Iron Man armour or modern art displayed on a stool.

When she sees Brooke and Bucky she puts down the suspiciously looking tool she tinkers with on metal plates. Or something. Brooke has never known much about how her weapons get made. (She knows how to use them though.)

She tries to signal to Monna to act civilised but she already fixes a glare on Bucky.

"Monna Hudnall, Bucky Barnes," Brooke rushes with the introduction.

Bucky stretches out his flesh hand which Monna accepts rather annoyed.

"Mo, we talked it over. It was an accident," Brooke explains wearily. "I brought you a snack," she adds dropping the bag of chips on the desk next to the plates. "I also got chocolate milk for both of you if you kids play nicely."

Monna rolls her eyes but takes the bag and opens it, pushing a handful of chips into her mouth. Only now does she notice the bandage on Bucky's shoulder. "What happened?"

Bucky shrugs. "I was trying to take the arm off."

"To _cut_ the arm off," Brooke corrects.

Monna stares at them. "You tried to cut it off? You can't just cut it off, it's impossible without injuring yourself."

"What do you think the bandage is for?" Bucky snarks.

Brooke gives him a warning glance before turning back to Monna.

"We need your help. After all what's happened, he wants to get it off somehow. That arm is dangerous anyway."

"Well, Tony would be happy to take a look at it."

Brooke shakes her head before Bucky could speak. "There's a reason we're in _your _lab in the middle of the night, not Tony's."

They are lucky because Monna has huge professional aspirations and working with the infamous arm is definitely one of them.

"Sit over there, Mr Barnes," she finally says.

* * *

Two hours later the bag of chips is gone and so is the other one Brooke supplied in the meantime, Monna and Bucky are on first name terms and Bucky knows everything about Monna's messy love life.

"But it's fine now," Monna says as she enters the newest batch of data into a StarkPad.

Brooke wonders if she would get one too. It seems fancy.

"I am not really looking for anything serious, you know. With this job and everything."

"So it is not your decision to work so much?" Bucky asks.

"Oh I could work less."

"So you could squeeze in a relationship."

Monna stops and looks over Brooke who hides her smile behind her chocolate milk.

"No, because I am concentrating on my professional life."

"By overworking yourself."

Brooke blinks in surprise as Monna shoves Bucky's flesh shoulder in a friendly manner.

"What about you then? Why isn't your handsome boyfriend here?" She asks back making Brooke hiss.

"They had a tiff," she informs Monna.

"What about?" She asks. When Brooke shrugs, she turns back to Bucky with a questioning look.

"So, can you take it off or not?" Bucky asks instead of replying.

Monna hums as she glances back at the screen one more time before clearing her throat and looking at Bucky. "Okay, here's the thing: I can take it off, but it will take hours and it will probably hurt a lot. On the other hand, we will need to run other tests on you afterwards to determine if it is this arm that causes the problems or it is something on the level of your brain or nerves. Because in that case another arm would cause the same… well, issues."

Bucky listens carefully and nods. "Do it. Take it off."

"Bucky, you also need to be aware that at the moment we don't really have a suitable replacement, so you would have to stay like that, with one arm." Before he could react, she goes on, "temporarily, of course."

"I don't mind," Bucky shrugs.

"Right." Monna sighs. "Alright. I am not doing it right now though. We all need to rest a little. So now it's 4am, right? 4:12. Anyway. Let's meet here, say, 2pm. Sleep a little, have a shower and don't eat after 10."

* * *

"You should tell Steve," Brooke remarks as they leave the lab after saying goodbye to Monna.

"Zero experience makes you think so?" Bucky asks.

"Get out of my face. You know I'm right."

"Shut it or I'll have to ground you."

Before Brooke could retort, they step inside the suit of the 50th floor.

And they face a very upset Steve Rogers.

"I tried to call you like a hundred times. But you left your phone here," Steve says blankly.

He sits on the kitchen bar wearing white pyjama pants and a purple t-shirt with a bow and arrows on it. It was a gift from Clint and Steve secretly thinks it is hilarious.

"What happened?" he asks hopping off the counter as he sees the bandage on Bucky's shoulder.

Brooke clears her throat. "Well, it's getting late. See you around, old man. Bye, Captain," she smiles tightly at Steve and leaves the pair alone.

* * *

Steve feels uncomfortable under Bucky's gaze and rubs his neck as he steps closer. "Buck? What happened?"

Bucky shrugs. "Brooke's friend can take the arm off. In the afternoon."

Steve stares at him, not quite certain what he just heard. "What?_ That_ arm? You're getting it off?"

"Yeah. I tried to do it alone, but..." he trails off motioning towards the bandage.

Steve feels his stomach turn. He takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

But Bucky doesn't have the time nor the patience for this conversation. "It was a long day, Rogers. I just want to go to bed."

Steve bites his lip. "Sure, okay."

It is obvious he can't just come here after not contacting Bucky for days and expect him to work out their problems. He knows that. Still, the not-so-hidden sourness in his tone makes Bucky flinch.

"You know what? No. You don't get to come in here, pretend that you are actually worried about me and get all offended when I don't want to have a chit-chat with you at 4am, okay?" He snaps.

"I just-"

"Yeah, I don't care," Bucky says. "You're not going to play the nice guy and get away with it again."

Steve feels a surge of anger in his chest at this which is ridiculous and unfortunate, because he should let it slip so they can go to sleep and discuss it tomorrow.

"_Again_? What the hell are you talking about?" he asks instead. "I came here because I care about you."

"You're two days late to show that," Bucky points out.

Steve knows that all too well. He has been, for two days now. And that makes it much worse. "You don't think that I... that it was because…."

"That it was because you fail at handling conflicts efficiently in this relationship?" Bucky barks out.

Steve stares at him for a moment. Bucky has never been very verbal about what's between them. Back in their teens it was _experiencing, _in the army it was _fooling around_, recently it has been just _Steve and I._

Hearing him call it a _relationship _is a treat, really.

Except it isn't because Bucky only calls it that to point out what a coward Steve is. _Charming._

"I tried to make you understand earlier that the arm is dangerous. Hell, I've been trying to for weeks!"

Bucky looks at him with a cold expression. "Maybe you should have insisted more."

Steve can see Bucky knows that it was not fair because he moves forward when Steve charges at the door.

"Steve," he calls, but Steve does not stop. He steps into the elevator and presses on the button repeatedly to make it close the door faster.

But it is not enough because Bucky stops in front of him and keeps his gaze on Steve's. Although he could easily step inside or block the door, he doesn't.

"I'm sorry" is all he says before the door cuts between them and Steve only sees his own anguished face reflected on it.

He could open the door again, he muses. He could wait until the elevator reaches up the 76th floor and return it to the 50th.

He probably should. Bucky apologised after all.

But he does not.

Bucky does not come to the 76th in the next three hours that Steve spends staring at the ceiling from the couch of the living area.

Then he falls asleep.

* * *

When Brooke gets back to the 53rd floor, she is surprised to see Hazel and Sam sleeping on the couch in front of the TV screen that was probably turned off by FRIDAY. They are fully clothed and her head rests on his shoulder.

Blue purrs on Sam's chest, the little brat. When she looks up and sees Brooke, she jumps off of the man, waking him up with her movements.

He yawns and stretches, sitting up.

Hazel doesn't wake up, fortunately, because Brooke is really not in the mood to talk to her.

Or to Sam, really, but it seems it is out of her control now.

She bends over to pet Blue who rubs against her shin. When she stands again, Sam is right in front of her.

"Hey. How are you? I went to see you but the nurse was kind of pissed with Monna not wanting to leave already, so…" he trails off.

Brooke shrugs as she goes to the tap to fill a glass with water.

She feels uneasy and she is not sure why. Perhaps by the fact that Sam Wilson lazes around on the floor of Plan B, hangs out with her cat, sleeps cosied up to Hazel and seems unapologetic about it.

"I'm fine," she says curtly.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks raising his eyebrow. "You seem… weird."

"Well, as far as I'm aware, these are my quarters. I should be allow to look weird in my quarters at 4am without being questioned about it, right?"

Sam is taken aback. "Are you mad at me?" He asks.

"Just tired."

As Brooke tries to brush past him though, he uses his chance and grabs her wrist.

"I was worried about you."

"So you came to see Oakley, I suppose," Brooke bites out. "Let go of me."

Sam still holds her as he glances at Hazel's sleeping form.

He frowns as he looks back at Brooke. "What is your problem, Barnes?"

"I just told you. I'm tired and you're blocking the path to my bed. Let go of me Wilson, I will not ask you again." She doesn't even notice that Sam called her _Barnes_ and that it didn't bother her the slightest.

Sam sighs but pulls his hand back. "You seem pretty jealous, sweetheart."

Brooke gives out a rather sarcastic laugh. "Don't overthink it, Wilson. In order for me to get jealous I would need to have feelings for you."

Sam has his cocky smirk back on his face. "Which you don't."

"Which I don't."

"Right." Sam keeps looking at her in the way that makes her stomach warm.

"Goodnight, Wilson."

"Can I come and sleep with you? The couch is so uncomfortable."

Brooke can't help but chuckle as she heads to her room.

"How sad. If only you had a whole floor to yourself in this very same building."

"Yeah, no, actually it's not like that, because my water pipes are broken. Whole suit's flooded."

Brooke giggles softly. "Try Hazel's room. She won't need it tonight it seems."

"What an ice queen."

"But you like me."

"Yes I do," Sam grins. "Goodnight, Brooke."


End file.
